In A Different Life
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Chicago characters having different lives than you could ever imagine.
1. Tainted Love

IN A DIFFERENT LIFE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Another collab between me and TheIrishShipperholic. The Chicago shows belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This first chapter was based off of the Alphas episode "Never Let You Go" which belongs to Michael Karnow and Zak Penn.

TAINTED LOVE

Kelly blew out a breath and he tried to ignore the pain that was radiating from his body. _Can't believe she did this to me_ , he thought to himself. How could she betray him like this? Didn't she love him enough? What was he going to do? He was going crazy without her. Everything hurt. It was like he was dying.

"Kelly?" At the sound of Jo's voice, he turned.

"What happened? Where's Renee?" she asked. _Why does he look like he's in pain?_ she wondered. That didn't make sense. He and Renee were going to get married so he should be ecstatic, not looking like he had lost his best friend and acting like he was in pain.

"I found her with Dean," he replied.

"What!?" she exclaimed. _Holy crap! Is he serious!?_ she thought to herself. No wonder he looked wrecked. He was different from everyone else. His body's hormones literally craved affection and any rejection was like a knife going through him. Instantly, she grabbed his hands, pouring as much love as she could into the touch and he relaxed into the touch, relishing in the contact. _Much better_ , he thought to himself. The Voights had always been there for him, had loved him unconditionally. _Love that they're always there for me_ , he thought to himself. Ever since he was a kid and had discovered that he was different than everyone else, the Voights had been the ones to keep him grounded, to give him the affection he needed. "I'm here, Kelly. You are loved," she murmured and he smiled, savoring the contact. He was lucky. So damn lucky…


	2. Plan B Worked

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. We only own the situations we put them in.

Fuzzy blonde hair, a toothless grin. Kelly is gentle as he bounces the chubby bundle of joy on his lap while Jo rushes to make a bottle for the little girl they had named Shelby Abigail Severide. Once it's ready, her slender arms – mother's arms – gently enfold little Shelby into her embrace and rock her; humming a soft song. Shelby's earlier cries soon turn to cooing sounds as her bright blue eyes stare up at Jo; tiny little fists gently gripping the bottle of milk.

"Mama will be home soon, and then you'll get some lovin'," Jo coos to the infant. After the unexpected arrival of Shay's daughter, Jo and Kelly found their lives changing…for the better. Not only were they raising their own kids, but they were helping Shay like she would want them to. A few moments later, Shay sighed as she parked the car in her spot and got out. _That date was a damn bust_ , she thought to herself. Oh it had started off fine but as soon as Kasey had found out she had a daughter, she had gotten frosty on her. She didn't like kids? Fine then. Screw her. And not in the fun way. With another sigh, she headed up to the apartment and then walked in.  
"Hey. You're home earlier than you said you'd be," Kelly noted.  
"Date turned into a bust," Shay responded.  
"Her loss," Jo stated and the blonde threw her friend a grateful smile.  
"And besides, it looks like this place is more happening anyways," she said, going to take her daughter, who immediately snuggled up against her mother, causing the woman to grin. _Just what I needed_ , she thought to herself. It didn't matter what kind of a crappy day or night she had, Shelby always made it better. And she couldn't be happier.


	3. Something New

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. We only own the situations we put them in. The Librarians belongs to Electric Entertainment and everyone else involved with its creation.

Matt let out a small exclamation as he dodged the fire ball that from the creature. _Crap! Not what I signed on for!_ he thought to himself and then ran off, the creature giving chase, occasionally ducking to dodge coming attacks.

"Jenkins! Need a door! Like now!" he shouted. _Should've insisted Flynn give me Excalibur_ , he thought to himself. But no, he had backed down because the guy had been upset because Colonel Baird had shot him down and he had felt sorry for the guy. His reverie was broken when he felt a ripple in the air and saw a door materializing. Without a second thought, he ran towards it, diving in just as the creature let loose with another fireball and a moment later, he landed on the floor of the Library.

"Damn. That's quite an entrance," Jenkins commented as Matt picked himself up.

"Way too close. Nearly became crispy fried," he griped.

"But you're okay?" Jenkins checked.

"Yes, I'm okay," he assured.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah." The younger man reached into his coat pocket and handed the older man a small dagger that was silver with a black hilt and green and red jewels adorning it. "What is it, anyway? Why's it so important?"

"A dagger that once belonged to Morgan Le Fay and she created a **lot** of havoc with it."

"Which explains a creature that can throw fire balls."

"Fire balls?" Matt nodded. "That's actually…new." At this, the former firefighter gaped at him. Was he serious? Was that all he could say? That facing a creature that could throw a fire ball and incinerate a person in one blow was new? **Not** helpful! "Yes I know, not helpful to you," Jenkins commented, seeing the expression. _Can't really blame him for being upset_ , he thought to himself. "I assure you, had I known that such a creature existed and that you could possibly run into it, I would've told you," he continued and the younger man nodded.

"I know," he assured.

"Good," his boss stated. Then, with a sigh, Matt went to give his receipt to Charlene.


	4. Katie Stays In Chicago

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. We only own the situations we put them in.

The aroma of Italian seasoning greeted Otis when he opened the front door of his and Katie's apartment and walked inside. _Wow. That smells good_ , he thought to himself. Of course, he thought **everything** she made was good, so he was probably a little biased.

"Katie?" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" his chef wife responded as she stirred the marinara sauce. Smiling, the man headed into the kitchen to find her standing in front of the stove. "Hi. How was work?"

"Long and exhausting. I missed you." He stepped forward and embraced her from behind, his arms sliding around the full roundness of her pregnant belly. "How's the little princess doing?"  
"She is doing just fine. I went to see Dr. Manning today and she said that Alexa is healthy & right on schedule for delivery," Katie replied, turning her head to kiss Otis' cheek in a sound manner. "Is Kelly going to be coming by later with Jo, or did they decide to stay in with the kids?"  
"He's actually bringing all of them over," Otis replied, going to sneak some of the sauce with one finger, pouting when Katie smacks at his hand with the wooden spoon. "I just wanted a taste."  
"You can wait. That's for _dinner_ , mister." Otis continued to pout but Katie gave him a firm glare. "Go wash up, okay? They'll be coming over soon."  
"Fine," Otis mumbled and went to do as he was told, causing Katie to shake her head at his antics as she continued stirring the marinara sauce. Once the food was done, she took it to the table just as the doorbell rang. Otis went to answer it and the Severide family traipsed in. A few moments later she laughs at a joke her nephew tells her as they sit around the dining room table. Katie was happy right where she was. Gathered with her family, her husband and enjoying a good meal. There was no other word for it-Katie had it all.


	5. The Man He Used To Be

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. We only own the situations we put them in. I have to admit, I had fun writing this one and I couldn't stop laughing.

It really **was** the perfect excuse to don the outfit again. It had been years since he had worn it and sometimes he missed it. But after moving to Chicago from New York with Meredith, he had become a different man, quite literally, after legally changing his name. He had hung up those ways and had become a cop. Were there some days where he wanted to be that man again? Sometimes. Not as much as when he had first joined the force of course, but the urge was still there. But if he had, people would notice and it would be hard to explain. Well, on any other night anyway. But not tonight. No, tonight he could be the man he used to be and no one would be none the wiser. He loved it.

"Dad?" Lexi's voice broke through his reverie and he gave himself a mental shake.

"Yeah, Kiddo?" he queried.

"Thanks for this. We wouldn't have been complete without it," she stated, as she made sure that the yellow trench coat was sitting right on her shoulders. _Can't believe he said yes. He usually hates this sort of thing_ , she mused. But this time he had almost seemed excited, which was weird. However, she wasn't going to question it. She was just glad he was able to get the night off and come with them.

"Of course. No problem," he responded. _Oh, if she only knew_ , he thought to himself. Then again, if he and Meredith had their way, Lexi would **never** know about that part of his life or that the Turtles were actually a thing. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!' Lexi exclaimed and went to open the door, her father close behind. Waiting on the porch steps were four of her friends-Rachel, Stacey, Melissa, and Kelly-each dressed as Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael respectively.

"Whoa! Cool costume Mr. O!" Rachel breathed.

"Thanks," he responded.

"Where'd you find it?" Stacey wondered.

"Oh I went as him once a long time ago. I'm surprised it still fits," the man answered. Before he could say anymore, Meredith came out with her camera.

"Group shot!" she called and Olinsky and the girls huddled together as the woman took various photos.

"Mom, that's enough," Lexi finally stated.

"She's right, Babe. We gotta get going," Alvin agreed.

"Okay," Meredith reluctantly. _They all look so cute_ , she thought to herself. And Alvin, well…she wasn't an idiot. She knew what the outfit meant to him. And he was able to wear it tonight. As they headed out, Alvin Olinsky smiled to himself. Yeah he loved his new life but there were times that he missed it. So yeah, this was perfect. Tonight, he could be the man he used to be: he could be…Casey Jones.


End file.
